


Words Lost in the Wind

by TheLastGunslinger



Series: Lights in the Darkness [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Autism Spectrum, Canon Autistic Character, Cassandra Pentaghast's Disgusted Noises, Character on the Autism Spectrum, Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Cullen Rutherford Has Issues, Dark Cullen Rutherford, Dark Past, Doctor/Patient, Healers, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Spiritbox song, Lyrium Withdrawal, Metal vocals, My character likes to make stuff, Noise Sensitivity, OC mage character, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Solas has hair, Song Lyrics, Tattoos, Therapy, constance(song), finding a literal kindred spirit in Cole, lots and lots of song references, lyrium withdrawal is just the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGunslinger/pseuds/TheLastGunslinger
Summary: The story of Rhiannon’s adopted daughter, who has the audacity to be a strong willed, magically-gifted elf in a society that hates all three.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas & Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Lights in the Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166621
Kudos: 2





	Words Lost in the Wind

“Oi! Knife-ear!” Ariane continues eating, ignoring the drunken patron.

“Bloody knife-ear! Don’t you know it’s rude to ignore someone when they’re talkin’ to ya?” He makes a grab for her shoulder, and she grabs his wrist, digging the knuckle of her thumb into the soft part of it.

“I don’t take kindly to that name,” she said quietly. “If you wish to cure the hangover you’ll have in a few hours, you should refer to me by my name. Until then, please, leave me in peace.” She lets go of the man’s wrist and he staggers back as she turns back to her food.

She shakes her head as she forks another bite of somewhat-decent potatoes into her mouth; she winces as the tavern erupts into noise again, and touches a hand to the side of her head.

It was too much noise, too much movement, too many people. 

But she had to eat, because she had to figure out a way to find out what happened to her mother.

Gods, she wished she had earplugs.


End file.
